Marauders, Magic, and the Moonlight: Year 2
by christylee7663
Summary: This is the sequel of Marauders, Magic, and the Moonlight: Year 1. In 1972, a now friendless Remus Lupin must struggle for happiness at his second year at Hogwarts. While trying to hide his own secret, Remus and the Marauders uncover a secret that there're dark things happening in the wizarding world, but they must come together to expose the truth. Please comment what you think.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1

Introduction / summary of Year 1 ( story/story_ ?storyid=11944231&chapter=1/)

Remus Lupin was a very clever 12 year old boy with dusty brown hair, brown eyes, a thin, but tall stature, and a sad face held a secret. Well, actually he held two secrets. One: he was a wizard who attended a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry named Hogwarts. Two: he was a werewolf every full moon.

His first year at Hogwarts was very traumatic for Remus for he was targeted by the brother of a werewolf serial killer, Frenrir Greyback who resided in Azkaban for killing or turning countless children (like Remus when he was 5). Frederick, Frenrir's equally-as-evil brother, was sent to harm as many of Remus's friends and family as possible. And Remus made a lot of friends: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Katelyn Domer. Remus enjoyed playing pranks, studying magic, and having friends in general.

Unfortunately, Frederick managed to injure two people (including Professor Esteban Estrella who was turned), and he killed four people (including a 11 year old Katelyn Domer). Remus teamed up with the vengeful Professor Estrella and his husband to capture Frederick and turn him into the Ministry of Magic, but things went horribly wrong. Frederick dueled an 11 year old Remus and killed Professor Estrella's husband. Out of self defense and anger, Professor Esteban then killed Frederick Greyback with the unforgivable killing curse. He was then sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban.

Though Remus was happy that Frederick Greyback was finally dead at the end of the year, and he thought he could return to a normal life with his friends, he was wrong. First his friend Severus found out in the last week of classes that Remus frequently enjoyed playing pranks with Severus's nemesis, James. Though the pranks that Remus partook in were mostly harmless, Severus falsely believed that he was working with James secretly to bully him, though Remus would never. So, on the night of the last exams, Severus told Professor McGonagall that Remus and his friends were sneaking out to play a prank on the DADA teacher, Professor Malfoy. However, the boys overheard a scary conversation about a muggle murder that Professor Malfoy was having with his mystery "Lord", but were severely punished by McGonagall for sneaking out.

Secondly Remus's friends, Sirius, James, and Peter started noticing how Remus was disappearing every month. Because it took at least two days of absence to go through his transformation and healing afterwards, Remus would make up extravagant lies with the help of Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore to explain his absence. But as time passed, his friends became more suspicious and demanded the truth, but Remus couldn't give it to them. On the train ride home last year he said to his friends "I fear that you will hate me more if I tell you the truth." and left them.

Today: 09/01/1972

"Have a great school year, dear." Mrs. Lupin said to Remus as they stood before the Hogwarts Express at 10:50am.

Remus sighed and mumbled "I don't know how that's possible."

His dad heard this and looked Remus in his chocolate eyes, just positioned a few centimeters below his level. "Now, I know you'll be able to make new friends without a problem. And maybe these new friends won't get you detention and grounded for the entire summer like the last ones." He said sternly.

"I don't want new friends. I don't want friends at all." Remus protested.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin exchanged a concerned look and Mrs. Lupin said lightly "Well that attitude may change in the future, especially if you meet a nice girl this year…"

"No, it won't." Remus said sternly. He saw his mom's face drop a little. "But who needs friends when I have awesome parents like you? Plus, books and grades will be my best friends this year. I love you mom and dad, have a great year." Remus said quickly, trying to appear happy. He quickly picked up his bag and started turning away.

"We love you too." His parents said in sync, but Remus was already on the train. Remus went through the carriages one by one. He peaked in one and saw it was his old best friends James, Sirius, and Peter. He tried to hide his face and walked away quickly, but James saw him.

"Remus! We haven't heard from you in ages." James called after him. Remus stopped and looked in.

"We're sorry about last year, we just want to help." Sirius said.

"We promise we wouldn't tell anyone if you finally told us your secret." James promised. There was a silence.

"Please, just come sit with us." Peter asked.

"Ahh, sorry, have to go." Remus said quickly and walked away. Remus looked in the next carriage compartment and it was Lily and Severus.

"Hi." Remus said friendly.

"This compartment is taken." Severus said and he closed the door.

Remus sighed and continued on until he found an empty compartment near the back. He closed the door and sat down. He opened Moonlight's cage and she hopped up on the seat next to him, then lept up to the overhead shelf and curled up and quickly fell asleep.

"You're good company." Remus muttered. He opened his new second-hand Charms textbook and flipped to page 100 and began reading. Since underage wizards aren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, he'd been memorizing the spells and wand movements separately since the beginning of August. He'd probably read the entire book at least four times. After an hour of reading, Remus was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy and a group of his nasty friends including Domante at his cabin door.

"Ah, what do we have here, Remus Lupin all alone?" Lucius snickered. Remus continued reading. The three boys sat in the cabin with him. "Tell me, Remus. Why aren't you with your friends?" Remus remained silent and read. "Is it because you don't have friends anymore?" Lucius asked. Remus continued reading. Lucius looked annoyed at his book and said "Give me that!" and took the book. Remus looked up and said

"Please give that back." in a calm tone.

"Nope." Lucius said.

"Please, I'm sure you wouldn't want a old second hand book like that." Remus said.

"It is disgusting, and I don't want it, but I've realized something wonderful." Lucius said.

"What?" Remus gritted his teeth.

"That without Sirius, James, and the mudblood by your side, you are vulnerable." Lucius snarled.

"You seemed to have forgotten who made you unconscious last year." Remus said bravely. "So I wouldn't say I am completely vulnerable."

"Ah, there's that Gryffindor bravery. Let's see how brave he actually is, right lads?" Lucius said.

"I could take all three of you in a duel, no problem. But we're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Remus said annoyed.

"We don't need magic to kick your homeless ass." Lucius said as Domante cracked his knuckles.

 _Shit._

Remus tried to run out the door but Malfoy tripped him and pinned him to the ground as Domante kicked him in the stomach, and Adoranz Calcarook punched him in the face. Remus saw his wand rolled off the bench on the floor beside him. He reached for it and screamed "Depulso!" and the three boys were sent flying out of the cabin, breaking the glass door, into the hallway. A lot of people came running to see what happened.

A bloody and bruised Remus Lupin stood up and looked at the crowd who were a mixture between terrified and amazed. The three boys who were sent into the hall stood up and walked horrified away from Remus. Ignoring the crowd of people still staring, now containing his ex-friends, Remus held up his wand and pointed at the glass door and muttered "Reparo". The glass laying on the ground floated up into the door frame and fit together again like a puzzle. Remus then closed the door, shutting himself away from the rest of the word.

 _Author's notes:_

 _12/08/2016_

 _Hi, it's Christylee again. Just wanted you all to know that I made some changes in year 1 that affect year 2. I changed that no first years were on the Quidditch teams to follow the original story better. So James, Sirius, Lucius, and Domante were all not on the teams last year. However, I changed Katelyn to a second year so she could still be on the team. Remus still announced for the games. I like it better this way and hope you will too. Thanks!_


	2. Lessons

Chapter 2: Lessons

Monday, 02/09/1972

At breakfast after the feast, Remus felt his puffy black eye from the train ride. He was very lucky that Professor McGonagall didn't punish him for using magic because it was for self defence, but he was also mad that Lucius and his friends didn't get in trouble. He ate his cereal quickly to get to his first class early as the Gryffindor Prefects handed out class schedules to the students. They were shocked to find that the scheduling pattern changed. Instead of having half of their classes per term, they now had all their classes in shorter periods throughout the entire year.

"Come on, Professor! We already had enough homework last year! Now you expect us to take eight classes at once?" Remus heard Sirius complain to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Black, I advise you to stop whining and start studying. We are very short staffed this year and had to make adjustments to the schedule. Plus, Headmaster Dumbledore got this idea from Ilvermorny, the American school. They made the adjustment recently and saw retention skills improve immensely. Have a good first day of class, everyone." Professor McGonagall said to the Gryffindor students.

First period, Remus and the Gryffindors went to Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. He smiled seeing Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom, a 7th year T.A., enthusiastically discussing the benefits of the Mandrake Roots while coddling it. Second period, Remus had off so he finished his homework for Herbology due the next week. Then he and the other Gryffindors went to Potions with the Slytherins.

Remus and the rest of the class was surprised to see Professor Glauder, a strict young professor who taught potions last year, was actually replaced by Professor Slughorn, a middle aged man with balding brown hair.

"Mr. Slughorn, is it? Where is Professor Glauder?" Severus Snape asked after being called on.

"Well, Mr. Snape, Professor Glauder was unable to come back this year. So, as I am sure you all were aware from your upper classmen stories, I worked at Hogwarts for 20 years, but I quit two years ago. When Dumbledore needed a potion's master, such as myself, to fill her absence, I accepted as a favor to the good man. Now you all heard of me, right?" Professor Slughorn said arrogantly. The class remained silent.

"Not one? Hm. I thought my past students would have at least - oh never mind." He mumbled upset. Remus decided to raise his hand.

"But, sir, where did Professor Glauder go to?" Remus asked.

"No more questions! Open your new textbooks to Chapter 1: The Sleeping Draught Potion." Professor Slughorn said sternly to Remus.

The class of 43 separated into groups of three by choice, and soon Remus found he was the last one without a group.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, you can join a group if you want." Professor Slughorn suggested.

"No thanks, I'd rather work alone." Remus said, trying to appear confident, but he had no idea what he was doing.

Remus started by crushing the wormwood and stirred it slowly. _This isn't too hard._ But as he went on the instructions became harder to follow. _Is this enough mucus from the Flobberworm?_ _I don't think it's supposed to be this color._ He thought of asking for help but was determined to get it right by himself. He saw Severus, Lily, and a Slytherin named Ivy Riches complete the potion at the table in front of him.

"Well done you three!" Professor Slughorn praised.

Remus started rushing and he began being sloppy with his measurements to finish quicker. Remus finished and it looked like the potion Severus had completed. _Now just wave your wand to finish the potion._ Remus read out of the Book of Potions. Remus picked up his wand, smiled, and waved it over the bubbling potion.

"BANG!" The potion exploded in a pink gass around Remus's face and then -

Remus woke up in the hospital room with a dry mouth. Madam Pomphrey approached him.

"What happened?" Remus asked as he sat up.

"It's nice to see you again too, Remus." Madam Pomphrey said dryly. "You messed up a Sleeping Draught potion and it made you unconscious for 15 days."

"I've been out for 15 days!" Remus yelled.

"Afraid so. Maybe you'll take time to measure your ingredients next time." Madam Pomphrey said.

"I missed half a month of school. Oh Merlin, I am going to be so behind." Remus said as he quickly gathered his things. He looked at his watch. "Okay, 12:45 on a Tuesday. I can just make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin."

"Don't forget to come see me in 10 days." Madam Pomphrey reminded him.

"Yes, bye." Remus said as he ran out the door.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, I am glad to see you've woken up. We are practicing the disarming spell today, though I'm sure you already mastered it. You can work with Mr. Pettigrew." Professor Malfoy said rather warmly.

Remus took his spot and retrieved his wand.

"Hi, Remus." Peter said kindly.

"Hello." Remus replied.

"Alright, Mr. Pettigrew, you try first. The spell is Expelliarmus." Professor Malfoy said.

"Expelliarmus." Peter said and he nervously waved his wand at Remus. Remus didn't even feel his wand move one bit.

"Pity." Professor Malfoy said shortly, he then, rather excitedly turned to Remus and said. "Now you do it."

"Expelliarmus." Remus said and immediately Peter's wand flew out of his hand and Remus caught it.

"Nice one, Remus!" Peter said and Remus handed it back.

"Perfect, Mr. Lupin. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now everyone try." The cheerful professor instructed.

The class spent the next hour perfecting the spell. While Severus and Remus had it down already. Most kids took the entire time, including Peter who eventually got the wand to loosely fall to the ground in front of Remus.

"Well done, everyone! Now, there is one more trick that advanced wizards can do with Expelliarmus. They can also knock the opponent backward. And I know the perfect person to do a demonstration of this." Professor Malfoy said. He turned around to Remus.

"Me sir?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I want you to hit your partner with a Expelliarmus. But rather than aiming at his hand, aim at his chest. This will send him flying back and it will be quite fun to watch." Professor Malfoy said.

Remus looked over to a petrified Peter and said "Sir, with all due respect, I don't want to do that to Peter. It may hurt."

"And that's the point. Just do it, Remus." Professor Malfoy said sternly, losing his patience.

"No. I won't. He doesn't want me to." Remus said pointing to Peter.

"You want to further your education in Dark Arts, right lad?" Professor Malfoy said quietly to Remus.

"Yes. In _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts. But I won't do it to Peter." Remus said.

"Remus Lupin! If you don't-" Professor shouted, but was interrupted.

"I'll take Pettigrew's place, professor if I may fight back." Severus Snape said.

"Fine, fine." the Professor said disappointedly. "Though I'd love to see more spells today, just stick to Expelliarmus. Begin."

Then, at the same time, Remus and Severus shouted "Expelliarmus!" and small energetic balls of blue white light came zipping out of their wands and crossed paths with each other. They then both hit their targets and both boys were sent flying backward.

"Excellent display boys! 20 points to each house! Class dismissed." Professor Malfoy said and the class hurried out and Remus and Severus remained on their backs, winded.

"Yes you both have great potential in the Dark Arts." Professor Malfoy said and left them alone.


	3. Grades

Chapter 3

Wednesday 18/09/1972

At 7:30am, Remus was sitting at a desk in the Gryffindor common room, writing notes hastily when Lily Evans walked down the stairs. She saw the thin, sickly looking boy with dark blue bags under his eyes working in warp speed and approached him cautiously.

"Hey, Remus." Lily said slowly.

Remus looked up and saw it was Lily. "Hi, Lily. Just catching myself up on what I missed when I stupidly made a stupid mistake in Potions two weeks ago." Remus said quickly while writing tiny cursive.

"Hey, it could have happened to any of us, so don't call yourself stupid." Lily said, but Remus wasn't listening. Suddenly he jumped up to his feet, and punched the air in happiness.

"Yes! Finished all the in class work and homework I missed. I also wrote two essays for History of Magic and Transfigurations due next week!" Remus shouted ecstatically, bordering on mental.

"Remus, did you sleep at all last night?" Lily asked.

"No, I can't fall behind, nope can't do that. Can not do that." Remus said as he neatly packed his homework into folders.

"Remus, you look exhausted, you should go to bed." Lily said.

"And fall behind some more? No way!" Remus shouted. Lily looked concernedly at him. Remus quickly grabbed his wand from his bag. "Plus, I don't need sleep, I just finished taking notes on a new Charm that energizes you. Energiante Maxima." He said as he waved his wand over his head. Remus's eyes widened and he began pacing the floor. "See, I feel great. See you, Lily. I'm going to go for a jog around the castle, shower, change, eat, and get to class early so I can study some more." Remus said and he ran out the door.

Remus went to Transfiguration first and McGonagall was impressed that Remus was ahead of the rest of the class and awarded 20 points to Gryffindor. He took the test that was scheduled and was the first to turn it in. He also was able to transform a rat into a fancy golden teacup on his first try. He then went to Charms and was equally praised by Professor Flitwick of how far ahead he was. Remus even saved a falling vase by using Arresto Momentum, a charm the 2nd years didn't even hear about yet, earning another 15 points. He then went to History of Magic and was the only student in the history of the class to give an energetic report on the Great Gnome Rebellion.

Remus then went to Astronomy with the Ravenclaws and introduced himself to the new teacher. She was very young and pretty with curly brown hair and fair skin. Unlike the other professors, she was wearing a knee-length black dress that had a moving and shining constellation circling on the skirt.

 _She can't be more than 25._

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, the student who was absent for the first two weeks. Here are all the in class and out of class assignments. I feel completely caught up with your lessons as well." Remus said as he handed her a folder stuffed neatly with homework.

"You finished all this since you woke up yesterday?" She asked both amazed and a bit frightened. Remus could detect an American accent in her warm voice.

"Yes, and my other homework." Remus replied.

"Well I must say, I am very impressed. 25 points to Gryffindor. Also, I knew I remembered your name from somewhere. Professor Estrella wrote how you were his best student. I am looking forward to getting to know you, Remus." She said. "My name is Professor Sayre and this is my first year teaching. I just graduated from The American College of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or TACOWAW, last year. I think Dumbledore was really desperate."

"Welcome to England, the land of the tea, and home of the apologetic, sorry." Remus said trying to impersonate an American accent, but realizing he butchered it.

Professor Sayre laughed so hard she snorted. "Don't apologize, that was pretty good." she lied.

"You don't have to lie, it's alright." Remus chuckled. The school bell rang and she started the class, discussing the vastness of the universe.

After studying in the library for four hours after Astronomy, Remus returned to the Gryffindor common room and went straight to the second year boy's bedroom. It was empty so Remus pulled off his robe, sweater, tie, and shirt. He looked to his reflection in the mirror and saw a lengthy, bony boy staring back. He examined the three scars on his chest and ran his fingers over them. They were now seven years old, left as a reminder of Frenrir Greyback's visit.

Suddenly the door opened and James, Sirius, and Peter walked in and they looked wide eyed at his scars. Remus quickly turned around and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

 _Crap. I've always been so careful not to let them see them, hopefully they didn't notice._

"Where did you get those scars?" James asked Remus, slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked quickly.

"The three massive scars on your chest." Sirius said bluntly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any scars." Remus replied casually as he changed his pants.

"We all saw them." Peter said.

"It must have been weird lighting casting shadows. I'm going to bed, goodnight." Remus said as he laid down and turned his back to them.

 _Well, that sucks._

Over the next week, Remus continued to be the top of his classes and constantly earned Gryffindor points from his academic success. The only class he still struggled with was Potions. Since the sleeping draught incident, Professor Slughorn treated Remus like a grenade, taking every precaution to make sure he didn't mess anything else up. He forced Remus to join Severus Snape's lab group against his will and practically stood behind him the entire period, watching every step he took. Finally, after many days of being treated like a child, being exhausted, and being friendless, Remus Lupin snapped while creating a swelling solution to test on a toad.

Thursday, 26/09/1972

"No, no, Remus Lupin, you're going to do it wrong." Professor Slughorn said condescendingly looking over Remus's shoulder. "Mr. Snape, please take over."

"With all due respect, Professor, I was doing just fine." Remus said annoyed, but somehow poliet. The entire class turned to watch.

"Well, we don't want to take any chances, do we?" Slughorn chuckled.

"Yes, Remus, you don't want to grow to the size of a bus, do you?" Severus chimed in.

The entire class, besides the Marauders and Lily laughed.

Remus exploded. "You think you're so smart, don't you Severus? Just because you're above average in potions, the most useless class."

"Mr. Lupin, I will not tolerate your attitude. Potions is the most difficult subject at Hogwarts, and the most useful skill to know. I understand that you are frustrated that Mr. Snape is far more advanced than yourself, and some people, like yourself, don't have the intelligence to comprehend the fine art of potion brewing, you will never be a successful wizard without potions." Professor Slughorn said sternly.

"Why not? I could do anything with my wand that a potion can do. Watch me." Remus took out his wand and pointed it at the grey toad sitting on the table and quickly said "Engorgio." and the toad grew to the size of a cat. "Plus there's no unethical ingredients like werewolf teeth, blood, or liver in a wand." James and Sirius exchanged a curious look.

"Enough! 50 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn screamed. Remus looked as if he'd taken a bullet. "Now sit down and take notes as Mr. Snape does the potion perfectly." Remus sat in silence, ears burning as he noticed everyone watching him.

Friday, 27/09/1972

"Hey, Remus." James said, kindly as they walked up the steps of the Astronomy tower. Sirius and Peter walked closely behind.

"Hi." Remus said weakly for that night was the full moon.

"You feeling okay?" Peter asked.

"Never better." Remus lied, trying to seem healthy.

"You're coming to the Quidditch tryouts, right?" Sirius asked. "James and I are going to try out."

"No, I can't make it tomorrow." Remus said.

"Oh, so you have your super-secret thing going on?" James asked. Remus kept walking.

"Come on, just tell us what it is so you can stop this silent treatment!" James yelled, but Remus kept walking into the classroom and took his seat.

The class went by very slowly and Remus couldn't shake the pounding headache, not able to concentrate on anything. Remus was relieved at the end of class, but Professor Sayre made a special announcement.

"Remember to come back here at eight for the full moon observation. Is there anyone who will be absent?" She asked the class. Remus awkwardly raised his hand, usually he was able to talk to Professor Estrella in private, after class.

"Remus? You will be absent?" the pretty Professor asked.

"Yes, Miss." Remus replied.

"May I ask why?" She asked.

"Medical. McGonagall wrote you this note." Remus said. She nodded and took the note. Remus looked back and saw James and Sirius staring at him, a look of confusion, shock, and realization plastered on their pale faces.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4

Friday, 27/09/1972

Remus didn't allow for James and Sirius to stop him after class as he jogged to the infirmary.

"Hey, Madam, I am going to hide in the shack for the rest of the day, if anyone comes, tell them I have already left with my dad to visit my mom." Remus said while running through the infirmary to the back door.

"Okay…" Pomphrey called after him.

Looking to make sure no one was watching, Remus slipped into the tunnel under the whomping and ran to the end of the tunnel where a hatch let him into the Shrieking Shack. He locked himself in the bedroom, plopped himself on the springy bed, and waited for sunset.

Remus woke up to a horrible pain, the transformation was beginning.

 _I must have fallen asleep._

He quickly stuffed his belongings into a safe located next to the bed and endured agony. He screamed and looked to his hands, for grey hairs grew from his skin like barbed wire and his hands increased in size and mutated form. Next he felt his fingernails grow rapidly, splitting his delicate finger skin as long black claws grew. He stood and paced the floor, breathing heavily. He stopped at a blank wall and his forehead pushed against the wall as his fists punched it repeatedly. His new claws in the fists caused gashes to open, and blood rushed out.

 _The worst part is coming..._

Suddenly he fell to the ground because his human leg bones and knee caps and legs were replaced with the anatomy of a wolf's leg. He could hear every movement of those bones, followed by the rapid expansion of his vertebrae. He grabbed the steel bed frame and bent it in half. He tried to scream, but it came out as a howl as razor sharp wolf teeth grow in front of his human teeth, and dislocated his jaw. He felt his entire face expand into the shape of a muzzle and patches of fur appeared all over his bony body. At this point, his consciousness lost all control of his motor movements. The wolf started wildly scratching at the walls and door, searching for human flesh to devour, then Remus felt pain as the wolf started biting and scratching himself. Then his vision and consciousness weakened and blurred until Remus Lupin blacked out and the wolf took over his mind as well.

Sunday, 30/09/1972

Remus entered the Gryffindor second year's boy's bedroom, limping and exhausted, but was surprised to see the three Marauders sitting on the bed across from Remus's. Remus sat down on his own bed and looked at the boy's faces. James was wearing an expression of concern, Sirius was wearing a expression of confusion, and Peter was wearing an expression of anxiety.

 _This can't be good._

"Hi…" Remus said.

"Hi, Remus. We'd like to talk to you." James said slowly.

"You are right now." Remus said jokingly.

"Well, Sirius, Peter, and I couldn't help but noticing something's a bit off with you…" James said, Remus's face dropped.

 _Oh, Merlin, this can't be happening._

 _"_ Oh, well, before we talk, congratulations on making the team, James and Sirius. I heard that you made Seeker, James, and you made Beater. That's absolutely fantastic. Tell me everything that happened in tryouts." Remus said, desperate to change the subject.

"Later. This is way more important." James said.

"The secrets, the disappearances, the injuries…" Peter said as he motioned to Remus's wrapped ankle.

 _They can't find out._

"You know how clumsy I am." Remus said jokingly

"And on Friday we related your disappearances to the same lunar event of every month…" Sirius said, very cautiously.

 _No, no, no. I can't deal with this right now. Escape. Now._

"You know what, I forgot I have to go." Remus said. He quickly got up and ran/limped to the door.

"Remus come back!" James screamed and the boys chased after him.

Remus ran down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down his face. He pushed the Fat Lady's picture open violently and ran through the halls, the quickest he's ever ran. He approached the statue of the one-eyed witch.

 _This is the entrance to the secret tunnel to Honeydukes. I can run there and get home before they tell anyone._

"Remus, wait!" James shouted from behind him. Remus pulled out his wand and turned around.

"Don't come any closer!" Remus said. James, Sirius, and a panting Peter raised their arms and took a few steps back.

"We're not going to hurt you, mate." Sirius said.

"Why not? You know what I am, right?" Remus asked angry.

"Yes." James said.

"Say it!" Remus shouted.

" _Werewolf._ " James whispered. Remus collapsed at this, holding his knees and sobbing.

"... _and_ the smartest wizard at this school…" James said while kneeling down beside him. Remus looked up and stopped sobbing.

"... _and_ the kindest person we know…" Peter said and knelt next to James.

"... _and_ the greatest friend anyone could ask for." Sirius said and joined his friends on the ground.

Remus took a shaky breath. " _Friend?_ You still want to be my friend after knowing what I am?"

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't abandon you now." Sirius said and put his hand on Remus's shoulder.

"You did before." Remus muttered as he shook Sirius's hand away.

"Remus, we are terribly sorry that we ever tried to pressure you into sharing your secret. Even abandoning you because you wouldn't. That was horrible of us, especially me. But that was just because we thought you weren't being honest with us about something smaller than _this_. Honestly, we weren't expecting this." James said light heartedly.

"But we promise, if you allow us, we will do anything to help you." Sirius said.

"Yes, anything." Peter agreed.

Remus thought for a bit and opened his mouth. "I've always feared this day… never thought it would come." Remus said while wiping tears on his T-Shirt. "My dad and Dumbledore made me promise to make sure no one ever found out…" Remus said in a small voice.

"But we did, and we want to help." Peter said.

Remus looked at his wand "I suppose I could just 'obliviate' it out of you…" Remus said and he raised his wand.

"If you truly want to, we understand." James said as he leaned in closer to the wand so it touched his forehead.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"We understand." Peter agreed.

Remus took a heavy breath but was interrupted by James.

"But just know, we are your friends, no matter what. We will be here for you because we love you." James said.

"Yes we love you." Sirius and Peter agreed.

Remus looked shocked at this information and looked to his wand, and looked back at his friends. He lowered his wand.

"I love all of you too." Remus said and the three boys tackled him with a giant hug. They laughed as they stood up.

"Hey, and don't worry about this "furry little problem" of yours, got your back." James said.

Remus laughed out loud. _Furry Little Problem?_ Remus thought slightly annoyed but amused, not seeing how being a werewolf could ever be considered a little problem.

Remus stopped and put on a serious face. "Thanks, mates." and smiled. Peter, Sirius, and James smiled back.


	5. Laying it all on the Table

Chapter 5

Wednesday, 03/10/1972

"Blokes, wake up, we are going to be late!" Remus yelled in the dormitories, his sweater half over his head.

"Uggg." James grunted.

"5 more minutes." Peter pleaded.

"I don't want to go to class today." Sirius muttered.

"No classes, it's Hogsmeade day!" Remus said excited.

Hearing this, Sirius, James, and Peter jumped up out of their beds and got dressed. Remus laughed at James' hair that looked like a black nest on his head. Remus's hair always looked very neat and perfect; straight, light brown hair covered his forehead. The boys ran downstairs together and barely made it to the courtyard before McGonagall and the 2nd years left.

"Glad to see you're joining us today." McGonagall muttered to the four. James flamboyantly bowed to her and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, everyone walk to the carriages."

"Oh great, you four are back together?" Severus Snape asked snobbishly.

"Yes, and better than ever, Snivellus." James replied quickly.

"Oh, and Remus, where _did_ you disappear to this weekend?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." Sirius said before Remus could open his mouth.

"Oh, but I believe it is." Snape said.

"He was visiting his dying mother, you asshole." James screamed.

Snape went silent at this, stunned. He muttered "sorry." to Remus and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." Remus said quietly to the other boys.

"Yes we did, we are your friends." Peter said.

The group approached the horseless-carriages and Remus stopped dead in his tracks. He saw strange black winged skeletal horses attached to the carriages.

"Remus, you okay?" Peter asked.

"Fine." Remus lied.

 _These are Thestrals. I remember Lily telling me about them from last year, when Severus could see them. They only appear to those who witnessed… death._

"You can see them, can't you?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"But you couldn't at the beginning of May when we went." James said suspiciously. Remus remained silent and loaded into the cabin.

"But that means you've witnessed death since then." Sirius realized and the boys followed him into the carriage. Remus nodded.

"When?" James asked. Remus looked at his feet.

"Oh no you don't, remember, no more secrets." James said. Remus looked out the side of the carriage.

"Look, we haven't talked at all about your "furry little problem" since Sunday. Hell, we don't even know where you do it. And now you've seen death? So, we're going to need you to open up about it to help you." sternly said James.

Remus thought for a second and said "Not here. I'll show you in Hogsmeade."

The boys nodded their heads and waited.

"Why are you taking us to the shrieking shack?" James asked as they climbed the wooden fence.

"Yeah, remember last time? You were as frightened as me. I'm still not convinced it's not haunted." Peter whimpered while following Remus.

Remus chuckled and said "I'm afraid you're looking at the only ghost of this house right now, Peter." and gave a wink in his direction.

"What do you mean? You're the source of the racket?" Sirius asked perplexed.

They reached the front door and Remus drew his wand. "This is where I go every month." He said softly. "Alohomora." and the door opened. He lead them into the basement, into the room and sat on the bed. Once again, the room looked too perfect because McGonagall cleaned up after each full moon.

"You transform in here?" James asked. Remus nodded.

"But how do you get here?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, there's a secret hatch in the basement out there. Just like the tunnel under the one eyed witch statue, it leads back to Hogwarts." Remus explained.

"Where's the tunnel entrance?" Peter asked.

"Under the Whomping Willow."

James said sarcastically "That's a good place for it. How does that tree not kill you before you reach the base?"

"There's a knot that if you touch it, the tree freezes." Remus said.

"Wicked." Sirius said.

"Remus…" Peter squeaked.

"Yes, Peter?"

"When you're, you know, changing, does it hurt?"

Remus's face went dull. "Like the crucio…"

"I'm so sorry, mate." Sirius said. The others agreed.

"Don't worry yourselves too much. I'm sort of used to it. I was scratched when I was 5." Remus said as he lifted up his sweater to reveal the three scars.

"You've had to deal with that for seven years?" James asked.

"Yep."

"How did it happen?" Peter asked.

Remus's face fell again. James noticed this and hit Peter.

"Peter, stop asking such terrible questions!" he yelled.

"Sorry." Peter squeaked.

"No, it's okay. No secrets right?" Remus asked rhetorically.

Remus then explained how he found out just last year how his dad insulted Frenrir Greyback and he attacked Remus in revenge.

"Mate.. you must have been crushed." James said. Remus nodded.

"You were gone around the day of his trial last year... is that where you went?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I -" Remus began, but abruptly stopped himself.

 _Should I tell them about the death threats from Frenrir?_

"Whatever it is, please tell us." James asked as he put his hand on Remus's knee.

Remus told them how Frenrir threatened him that he will kill him when he escapes from Azkaban.

"So that's why you were so depressed when you came home and wanted to get drunk." James realized.

Remus nodded. "But I didn't realize it was a full moon that night, I had to fly as far as I could into the Forbidden Forest before I transformed. I nearly killed you." Remus whispered.

"But it's okay you weren't thinking straight, you were emotionally crushed, hearing those terrible threats from Greyback." James pointed out.

"Remus…" Sirius asked.

"Yes?"

"Is that why his brother Frederick came to Hogwarts last year?" Sirius questioned nervously.

Remus nodded and wiped away tears.

"He wrote me a note on the night of Katlyn's death, McGonagall showed it to me. He said that he would go after all my friends and family until I was alone. That's why I was pretty distant for a while, to try and keep you safe."

"Oh, shit." James said in terror.

"Oh, shit. Is right, James. The Aurors were able to protect the school for a while, but then that full moon / eclipse observation, things went really bad." Remus said. The boys sat in silence, waiting for an elaboration. Remus sniffled and said. "He came to me that night. Tied me up, talked to me in this eery charismatic tone. Said that he was going to kill you all and left."

"Then Professor Estrella was bit." Sirius said.

"Yes, and I felt so guilty that he lost his job because of me." Remus said.

"It wasn't your fault, Remus." James said.

"Yes, it was. It all was, can't you see?" Remus said angry.

"No, it was because of a crazy man. Also Professor Estrella killed him so you don't have to worry anymore." Sirius said. Remus's face must have shown an odd expression because James said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit. You turned white when Sirius said "Professor Estrella killed him." Why?" James asked. Remus looked to the ground.

"Remus, just tell us." Peter pleaded.

"I, I - I" Remus stuttered, but stopped.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

Remus took a deep breath. "I was there."

"You were there when Estrella killed Frederick?" James asked, shocked.

"Yes, I told him that he was hiding somewhere in Hogsmeade the day before. He told me not to come, that he and his werewolf husband would handle it. That night, I snuck out of the castle because I wanted to help. I found them confronting Greyback and listened at the door. Greyback got the upperhand and somehow knew I was listening. He made me come inside. I didn't know what to do so I stupidly entered wand raised. I made him let go of Leonardo and duel me instead, but obviously he was better. He did a crucio on me and I somehow managed to send a weak stupify back, but he wasn't really affected. I gave up, dropping my wand on my knees and closed my eyes. He lifted his wand and said the killing curse, but Leonardo jumped in front of it to save me. I still don't know why." Remus broke off weeping. The boys looked at each other in anxiety. He composed himself and continued.

"Professor Estrella collapsed and held his dead husband. Greyback lifted his wand again and began saying the curse, but Estrella picked up my wand and said it first, killing Greyback." Remus finished.

"Wow, Remus, I don't know what to say." Sirius said.

"I'll start with I'm sorry." James said.

"For what?" Remus asked.

"That you had to go through that completely alone _and_ you couldn't talk about it." James said.

"You are the only ones who know beside Estrella." Remus said. "You must keep it that way. All of this." said Remus, sternly.

"Of course." The boys said in sync.

"And we mustn't let Dumbledore, Pomphrey, McGonagall, nor my parents know that you know. They may obliviate me out of your lives completely." Remus added.

"Yes, we know." Sirius said.

""You know, I feel a lot better being able to get all that off my chest." Remus confessed "Right, then. After that sob story, I know I'm up for a nice glass of Butterbeer. Who else?" Remus said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sounds good." James said, and the boys followed Remus. "You know, you're quite the badass, dueling a werewolf wizard in your first year."

"Remus Lupin, badass. I quite like the sound of that." Remus chuckled and the boys joined him.


	6. Becoming Legends

Chapter 6

Tuesday, 09/10/1972

"I believe it's time for a prank." James said suddenly to the boys who were in the 2nd year dorm room alone.

Remus was sitting in his bed, studying. He looked up from his notebook and said, "not now, I have to study for Potions."

Sirius chuckled at this "I thought you said that Potions was the most useless class at Hogwarts; that you could do anything a potion could do with a wand. Plus there are not certain "unethical" ingredients in a wand."

"I know, I can't believe I blew up at Slughorn like that either. I suppose I was just tired of his condescendence and favoritism to Severus." Remus said

"Well it's not the first time you blew up in Potions…" James teased.

"We shall not speak of that." Remus said sternly.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure Severus was pretty happy that you weren't a natural in Potions like you are in every other class." Sirius said.

"Severus Snape is not happy with me anyway. I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"I think he probably fears you." James said.

"Why?" Remus questioned. It's not like he had a large stature.

"Well, after the train incident, you gaining like 200 points for Gryffindor in classes alone, and your crazy advanced DADA skills, I'm pretty sure the entire school fears you." James said, seriously, but trying to be kind.

"Well that's not good." Remus gulped.

"Plus, you're a Marauder. You know we sort of are becoming topics of conversation among students." James said.

"Really? I thought at least Gryffindor would hate us after putting us in last place for the cup last year, letting Slytherin win." Remus muttered.

"Well, I never said it was a positive topic of conversation." James said. Remus rolled his eyes and returned his focus to his notebook. "And that's why we have to pull a prank, to win back our fans. Plus, you promised you'll always be up to a prank." James added quickly.

"I suppose Slughorn won't let me near the cauldron anyway, even though I am obviously the brightest of us four." Remus said, but his friends looked annoyed. "Just kidding - thanks for giving me refuge from Severus's group, again." Remus added and the boy's faces lightened.

"No problem - no one should suffer being that close to Snivellus. So you want to hear the plan?" James asked. Remus reluctantly nodded.

Friday, 11/10/1972 - 2:34am

The four boys stood huddled under the invisibility cloak in the dungeons, right outside the entrance to the Slytherin Dorms. James whispered the password, "Rose thorns" that he learned the night before, and the boys slithered into the common room, that was covered in Green decorations and House banners.

"Okay, let's get to work…" James said. The boys approached each green and silver item and turned it red and gold. They transformed the Slytherin banners hanging on the walls to Gryffindor banners, and changed the carved snakes into little golden lions. Pretty soon, one would mistake the Slytherin common room for a patriotic Gryffindor room.

 _This is so awesome._

"Now the hard part." Sirius whispered as the boys went underneath the invisibility cloak once more and carefully descended the steps toward the dorms. They approached two long hallways of seven doors each, the girls and the boys. James mouthed the words "split up." and each boy chose a random door and slowly opened it. Remus crept inside the snore filled 7th year boys room and approached each bunk bed individually. He silently muttered a curse at each boy and watched in pleasure as their hair each turned half yellow and half red. He then turned to the robes, set out on the chairs next to their beds and tapped them as well. He watched as the green turned to scarlet red and the patch transformed into a Gryffindor. He put a protection charm on his hexes and left the room smiling.

Remus and the boys repeated these steps each in three rooms, just the First year girls and Second year boys were remaining. While Remus and Peter waited in the now red and gold common room, Sirius entered the girls room, and James entered the boys with a sinister smirk on his face. Remus was inspecting the impressive handiwork of the situation when Sirius walked in.

"James isn't back yet?" Sirius questioned in a hushed tone. Remus opened his mouth to reply, but jumped when he heard an angry scream coming from downstairs. James came sprinting up the stairs and screamed. "Run!" as a stampede of running footsteps followed him.

"Come back, Potter!" Remus heard a very angry Severus Snape scream.

The marauders didn't hesitate for a second and sprinted out of the common room, through the dungeon, up thousands of steps. When they approached the Fat Lady painting, Remus finally looked behind them, it seems that they lost the angry villagers following them. The boys held their knees while gasping for air.

"That …. was…. so ….good!" Sirius said between breaths.

"Close …..that was so close." Remus corrected him.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." a very out of breath Peter squeaked while holding his chubby belly. The boys ignored his complaints.

"Well, I had to leave a little bit of an extra present for Snivellus." James snickered.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Remus asked concerned, but a bit amused.

"You'll see." James chuckled.  
"Oy, are you just going to stand there, or give me the password?" A very angry Fat Lady portrait finally asked them.

"Butterbeer." Remus said and she rolled her eyes and opened the entrance.

"I can't wait to see the Slytherins tomorrow!" Sirius said as they crawled through the tunnel.

"Yes, and the look of admiration from the entire Gryffindor house." James added. The boys chuckled and crawled into the Gryffindor common room, where they were greeted by a pair of red slippers and feet. In terror, they followed the body that owned the slipper up all the way to it's head. It was the bratty Sixth Year Prefect, Brian O'Connor. Remus and the Marauders never liked him, so they constantly played jokes on him to see his face become the color of his red hair in fury. Remus remembered how he caught him last year while marauding and got him in trouble. He wore a smug look and smiled at the boys.

"Good morning, Brian. You are looking well this morning." Sirius said sweetly.

"Up, now." Brian commanded. The boys stood up slowly.

"What were you doing outside the Gryffindor tower?" Brian asked.

"Smoke break." Sirius joked. Remus elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Funny. Now, I will report you to McGonagall the first thing tomorrow. Go to bed, now." Brian said. The boys walked to the second year room where fellow second years Alfie Oakby, Randolf Williams, Xander James, and three others were fast asleep.

"Well goodnight, and goodbye if we are expelled tomorrow." Remus said bitterly.

"Oh come on, McGonagall loves us too much to expel us. Plus it will be even better that everyone will know it was us." James said.

"How? How on earth is that better, James?" Remus questioned in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the others.

"Because we will be legends again." James said proudly.

Remus rolled his eye and laid in his bed, secretly smiling by imagining the fantastic image the Slytherin table will be tomorrow, and went to sleep.


	7. Victims

Chapter 7

Friday, 11/10/1972

When the marauders went to breakfast the next morning, they were ecstatic to see the Slytherin table was not able to remove the curses they had put on them last night. Each of the 120 Slytherin students had vibrant Red and Yellow hair and Gryffindor robes on. They looked angrily at the Gryffindor table who couldn't stop laughing.

"Thanks for the support, Slytherin!" A fourth year yelled.

"You're finally rooting for the right team!" A sixth year called.

The entire school besides the Slytherin joined the harassment and laughter. Remus laughed out loud when he saw Lucius Malfoy pull his hood over his ridiculous orange and red ponytail, followed by the rest of the table in embarrassment. The hooting suddenly stopped momentarily when the doors flung violently opened. Severus Snape stood at the entrance, all eyes on him. His skin was dyed half red and half yellow, split right down his large nose. The entire school laughed hysterically at this sight and pointed at Severus. Severus flushed with anger and pulled his wand and pointed it at James and the marauders who raised their hands. The school went silent and watched.

"You four did this." Severus screamed.

"Yes. Why yes we did." James confessed. Severus opened his mouth but was interrupted by a deafening applause from the three tables. Remus snuck his hand to his pocket and fingered his wand.

"Great job, mates!" Remus heard a fourth year call.

"Can I have your autographs?" a first year asked.

"Greatest prank I've ever seen." a very cool John Potke - the 7th year Gryffindor Quidditch captain and keeper, lead singer of the school's acapella/toad group " _Notes & Toads"_, and head boy - said in respect.

"See Snivellus, they love us." James said arrogantly.

Severus's face became even more furious and he quickly waved his wand at James's chest and shouted "Expelliarmus!" but Remus quickly jumped in front and yelled "Protego!" and a white shield formed around him as the expelliarmus was ricochet into the ground.

"It was just a prank, Severus. Calm down." Remus said calmly as he lowered his wand. The other marauders retrieved their wands and stood next to him.

"No, Remus, I don't think I will." Severus spitted. Snape raised his wand again.

Remus looked to the three Marauders, mirroring him.

"Don't!" But it was too late. Hexes flew between James, Sirius, Peter, and Severus as Remus watched from the middle, protecting himself with a shielding charm. Soon, Remus watched as the entire great hall broke out into a fight, Slytherin Vs. Everyone. Hexes flew everywhere. Students were being stung by bees, green fur sprouted from bodies, and teeth, noses, and ears were enlarged to gross sizes.

"Immobulus!" Remus heard a screeching woman's voice scream. Suddenly the entire student body was frozen, some midair. Remus looked to his friends; James had a lobster claw for a hand and a beak for his mouth, Sirius had hair the legth of Rapunzel and huge teeth, and Peter was round like a balloon and floating in the air. Besides the original red and gold skin, Severus was completely untouched. Remus looked to the entrance of the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall was standing with Brian O'Connor, trying to take in the busy image. She found Remus, James, Peter, Sirius, and Severus at the center of the action and glared at them.

She pointed her wand at the five and muttered "Mobulus. Finite Incamptum" The boys could move again and Remus watched as his friends, and Severus, returned to normal. McGonagall said in a very low growly tone, "Come with me."

"Two weeks of detention with Filch, and 200 points!?" Sirius whined.

"Make that four weeks, Mr. Black!" McGonagall sniped.

"But-" Sirius started but Remus elbowed him in the gut.

"May I go, mam?" Severus Snape asked.

McGonagall turned her attention to Snape who was still standing in the corner of her office. "As for you, Mr. Snape, I expected more maturity. Throwing hexes like a child. You can join these boys for their first detention as your punishment."

Severus opened his mouth but decided it to be wiser to close it and nodded.

"Maybe then you will be able to learn to tolerate each other and grow up." McGonagall scoffed and made an angry shooing motion and the boys left quickly.

"I can't wait to spend more time with you tomorrow night, Snivellus. See ya in class." James said menacingly and the boys started walking to History of Magic.

"Well, I'd say that was pretty successful." Sirius laughed. "Did you see my prick of a younger brother with red and yellow hair? Hilarious."

"You have a younger brother that goes to Hogwarts?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Regulus. Complete golden child in the Black family. He was sorted into Slytherin this year. Don't you remember the ceremony?" Sirius asked.

"I was with Pomphrey getting stitches for a cut that Lucius's friend, Domante gave to me. Why didn't you ever mention him." Remus asked.

"I hate him. Anyway, I think just seeing his Slytherin arse in Gryffindor robes was worth the punishment." Sirius laughed.

"Are you joking? We lost 200 points and got detention." Remus said sternly. "The entire school is going to hate us, again."

Just then, John Potke turned the corner, followed by a group of girls. "That was still the best prank I've seen. You four are pretty cool in my book." he said. The girls giggled in agreement.

"Come on, let's go to class." Remus sighed.

"Yeah, you'll be able to make up the points we lost in no time." Peter said trying to be positive. Remus glared at him.

Saturday, 12/10/1972. 8pm

"Alright, boys, t'night ye'll be helpin' me with collectin' some ingredien's for the Potions class for Slughorn in the forbidden forest." a middle aged balding man named Mr. Filch said to Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, and Severus. The boys followed him out of the castel.

"Is that going to be out of your abilities, Remus?" Severus sneered.

"Watch it, Snivellus." James said threateningly.

"James, I can handle it. Somehow, I think I'll manage." Remus said sarcastically back.

"Doubt it. Also, why are we going into the forbidden forest? Isn't it forbidden?" Severus asked Filch.

"Why are you scared? Heard there are spiders, centaurs, and _werewolves_ in there?" James said. Remus shot James a dirty look.

"No. I'm just saying it seems illogical to make students go into a place that's dangerous and forbidden as punishment." Snape said.

"And tha' is the poin' of a punishmen'." Filch said. They reached the forest and were split up into groups of three and given a list of ingredients. Filch, Sirius, and Peter left James, Severus, and Remus.

"First ingredients, chipmunk's tail." Severus read off the list.

"What? They want us to kill animals tonight? This is barbarick." Remus yelled.

"No, it's necessary to make potions, an art you'll never understand." Severus replied, copying Slughorn.

"I -" Remus shouted, about to say horrible insults, but cut himself off and gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to kill anything. What are the plant ingredients? James and I'll collect those by ourselves."

"Anything to get rid of you two." Severus said as he duplicated the list magically, and swiftly walked away.

"Wow, I cannot believe your self control toward that twat." James applauded.

"Whatever. Okay, we need to find nightshade, peppermint, and syrup of hellebore." Remus said as they scanned the ground, illuminated by their wands.

"Ah ha!" Remus heard James shout.

"Did you find one?" Remus asked as he approached the bush James was inspecting and picking.

"Yep, the peppermint." James said smugly as he put it in his mouth but spit it out.

"That's not peppermint." James said. Remus inspected the plant and laughed.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Poison oak!" Remus said between laughs.

James gulped and began itching his body.

"You never were one for herbology, were you?" Remus teased. James looked miserably to Remus. "Oh alright, aleoveriumante reliefio" Remus said as a clear jelly covered James's entire body, and he didn't have the urge to itch. "That will relieve your discomfort for a few hours. I learned it in chapter 27 of Herbology Spells and Anecdotes, Year 4." Remus explained.

"What would I do without a giant nerd as a friend?" James asked sweetly.

"Probably be dead by now." Remus teased. "Come on, let's keep looking."

After one hour of searching, Remus managed to find the syrup of hellebore and a real peppermint bush, no thanks to a helpless James.  
"I gotta piss." James muttered and he walked a bit away from Remus. Remus waved his glowing wand over the plant covered forest floor in front of him and saw something shiny reflecting back in front of him. Remus moved slowly closer.

"Hey, Remus!" James yelled.

Remus didn't reply, he was too entranced by the silvery shiny object and moved closer.

"Remus. Remus! Come here, I think I found the nightshade, but I'm not sure." James called.

Remus didn't reply as he realized the shiny metal object was a bracelet, attached to a grey hand. Remus followed the arm down and was terrified to see a dead woman, mid forties laying, and rotting into the ground. Then the smell hit Remus and he turned away and puked.

"Hey, what's wrong? I found the nightshade. Do you think he minds if it has piss on it?" James asked jokingly. Remus held his knees and puked again. "Mate, what's wrong?" James asked suddenly concerned.

Remus just took a shaking finger and pointed behind James. James looked to the body and puked, just like Remus, but turned back to examine her face.

"Remus, look at her." James said.

"No way." Remus said.

"No, look. I think she may be Professor Glauder, the potions teacher from last year. What do you think?" James asked horrified.

Remus took a deep breath and faced the body once more, examining her face. "Yes, that's her. Wow, she must have been out here for a long time. What do you think happened?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea." James muttered. "We should tell the others, I'll send up sparks." James said as he raised his wand and released red flares. Remus looked at her body and didn't see any wounds, _what happened to you?_


	8. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 8

Sunday, 13/10/1972

"Oooh, Remus got a howler!" James said at Sunday's breakfast as hundreds of owls delivered packages. A red letter fell in front of Remus. Remus, still pale from discovering Professor Glauder's body last night, gulped.

"Probably the first time, right? Mama's boy." Sirius teased. Remus examined the outside of letter. His father's sloppy handwriting said "open in private".

"I have to go listen to this in our dorm." Remus sighed and shoved one last spoonful of eggs into his mouth and got up. James, Sirius, and Peter also rose.

"It says in private." Remus said annoyed.

"We know your secrets, plus don't you think that we are going to miss out on free entertainment." James said

"Well then, open it." Sirius said on the edge of his bed stationed next to Remus's where he sat, gazing at the letter in fear. James and Peter waited in excitement too, next to Sirius. Remus sighed and ripped the wax seal.

"Remus John Lupin!" his father's voice screamed through the letter that now formed a moving mouth.

"Your mother and I just read a letter from Professor McGonagall that said you vandalized the Slytherin House with Gryffindor decorations, robes, and colored hair. She also mentioned that on the Hogwarts Express you were in a fight with three boys?! Now your mother is beside me, crying that her son is such a hooligan!" The letter spat. Remus could hear weeping in the background.

"There there, dear. Go upstairs and get some rest." The letters tone suddenly shifted, Lyall was talking to his wife. Remus looked miserably to his friends.

"As for you, young man! I expected much more from you. You obviously are friends with those twats again and they're stupidity is peer pressuring you." The letter spat at Remus again.

"Hey!" James said.

"Now, your mother and I can only pray that the four weeks of detention and losing 200 points will be punishment enough. If it is not and you act out again, we will have a better form of punishment waiting for you at Christmas." Remus heard the letter yell.

"Signed - your disappointed Dad!" The letter yelled and started ripping itself up.

Remus turned to his friends, but then a card sized piece of the letter shouted in a helium voice of his dad's "P.S. Get your grade up in Potions! An 79%?! I did not raise a slacker!" and it ripped itself up.

Remus laid back and put his arm over his eyes and gave a giant groan.

"Remus, lad, don't worry about it!" Sirius laughed, but had sincerity in his voice.

"That's the first time he's yelled at me like that, and did you hear my mom crying?" Remus mumbled.

"You gotta stop being their puppets, mate. They don't understand you." Sirius said.

"But they've always loved me." Remus said.

"They kept the biggest secret of how you became what you are until last year when you had to discover it. They did that out of selfishness, not wanting to deal with how they caused you to be bitten. They sound horrible to me." Sirius said too harshly. Remus snapped at him.

"Listen. I love my parents and don't need you analyzing them from limited information. Not all parents suck, Sirius. Just because you have mommy and daddy issues doesn't mean that you get to judge mine." Remus said.

"Wow. So I am just some angsty pre-teen now? You are so brainwashed by your parents. Parents suck. They treat you like you're a, a"

"Child?" Remus cut him off. "Mate, we are still children. Because, though we like to think we know everything, most the time our parents know much better and do things because they love us." Remus snipped.

"You think my parents did this out of love?" Sirius asked as he pulled up his sleeve and revealed his burns.

"Sirius, I didn't mean -" Remus stuttered.

"Whatever, I don't want to speak to you right now." Sirius said.

"Sirius, Remus, please. You're both being stupid. Neither of you have even met the other's parents, so both of you need to stop giving your opinions right now." James said. "Marauders don't turn their backs on each other, right?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, realizing how stupid they were being.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry too." Remus replied. "Anyway, I think I'm going to the library, would any of you like to join me?" Remus asked.

The other three just laughed.

"You do have homework, you know." Remus said.

"And we do have you to copy off of, you know." Sirius said copying Remus's voice.

"One of these days I'm going to do it completely wrong on purpose so you fail." Remus threatened.

"Remus John Lupin would never do a homework assignment wrong." James said calling his bluff. "It would break you."

"Fine, but please do your own homework once in awhile." Remus pleaded sweetly.

"Hey, we do once a month when you can't!" Sirius yelled in defense.

"I'm so proud." said Remus, dryly. "See you later."

Remus arrived at the library and saw Lily was the only one there. Remus sat at a table far from her.

"Hey, Remus! Come sit with me." Lily called nicely.

Remus smiled and moved to her table. "Hi, Lily. What are you working on?"

"History of Magic. How have you been? You look better than the last time I saw you." Lily said.

"Yeah, I was going a bit mental, trying to be a perfect student. But then I repaired my relationship with James, Sirius, and Peter and I feel a lot better since." Remus confessed. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, just it's a bit lonely without you in Severus and my study group anymore." Lily sighed. "We had a lot of fun together last year."

"Lily, I just want you to know that I have never hexed Severus with James, well besides technically the Valentine's Day dance. But I felt so awful after that, and I was trying to get you guys to leave before it happened. And it was James who turned Severus red and yellow instead of just his hair like everyone else. I understand if you think I am too passive with going along with their pranks, but I need them in my life. They made me open up and be more confident. So I understand if you want to hate me like Severus." Remus said quickly.

"I don't hate you at all, Remus Lupin." Lily said.

"You don't?" Remus asked. "But Severus -"

"Severus can be too dramatic sometimes. I know you wouldn't try to hurt him. I know you wouldn't try to hurt anyone." said Lily sweetly.

"Thanks, Lil." Remus replied, touched.

"Anyway, what are you working on today?" Lily asked.

"Well, I already finished my homework for everything on Friday. But I think I want to do some research on something." Remus said.

"What's that?" Lily asked, curious.

"Well, did Severus tell you what, or I guess who, I found in the Forbidden Forest?

Lily's face dropped into grief and nodded. "Poor Professor Grauder. The students don't even know yet."

"Yes, they asked us to not tell anyone. But, I looked at her body and I couldn't find any injuries." Remus explained.

"So, you think she was killed by magic?" Lily whispered. Remus nodded. "But maybe she ate some bad berries, or something while looking for potion ingredients." Lily suggested.

"She was a potions professor, she wouldn't have made a mistake like that." Remus replied. Lily nodded. "No, I think there's a story behind this. Do you remember how Slughorn didn't want to discuss her absence on the first day of class?"

"Slughorn didn't kill her!" Lily screamed in a whisper.

"I wasn't suggesting it. All I'm saying is that he knew something we didn't." Remus whispered back. "Well it was nice talking to you. I'm going to look through all the Daily Prophets and see if they have any information." Remus said as he rose. Lily stood up too. "You're coming?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus Lupin. You can't just tell me that story and not expect me to join the search." Lily said while smiling.

"I found something!" Lily screamed, startling Remus. Remus walked over to her and read the newspaper she was holding.

 _Have you seen this witch?_

 _Professor Selena Grauder, age 44, was last seen on August 28th by her husband, Phil, at 1pm. According to her muggle husband, she left their residence in Hogsmeade to travel to Hogwarts, where she works as Potions Master, but she never arrived. She is approximately 167cm tall, 10 stone, white, and brown hair and eyes. She was last seen wearing a black cloak and black dress. If you have any information, please call the Ministry of Magic at 62442._

"So they don't know what happened to her, just that she disappeared?!" Remus asked frustrated.

"I know it's maddening." Lily said. "But I should get back to studying. See you around, Remus."

"See you, Lily and thanks for your help." Remus said while smiling at her.

 _What a great friend._ Remus thought as he watched her walk away.

Remus carefully folded the newspaper and stuck it in his bag and walked back to the Gryffindor dorms, all while thinking of how amazing Lily was.


	9. Magical Swirlies

Chapter 9

20/10/1972

"Put him down, Malfoy!" James screamed.

In the boy's bathroom outside of the Great Hall, Lucius Malfoy was levitating Peter Pettigrew over a toilet, head first. Remus, James, and Sirius just entered the bathroom to check up on their friend who left for the bathroom 25 minutes before. Remus saw Lucius, Domante, Aldoranz, and a boy that looked a lot like Sirius surrounding a squirming and levitating Peter.

"No, it's time that mudblood scum like him learn their place at this school." Malfoy spat back and he began to lower Peter's head closer to the toilet bowl.

"Enough with this stupid blood order. No one's heritage is better than the next." Sirius chimed in.

"You're a traitor to the Black name, brother." the boy who looked like Sirius yelled. Remus figured that this boy was Regulus. "Befriending mudbloods and filthy half-bloods like these two" Regulus said as he motioned to Remus and Peter. "No wonder mother and father hate you."

"Well I hate them too, and you, Regulus. Isn't it hilarious that you've started running around with Malfoy's gang? Couldn't find friends who aren't complete idiots?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, stop, we don't want to start a fight." Remus muttered to Sirius.

"No, I think we do." James said. "Put Peter gently down next to us now, or we'll kick your asses."

"James," Remus said, slightly terrified.

"What, Lupin? Scared that we will beat you? You weren't this scared on the train. Scared to fight someone armed with wands?" Lucius said.

"I don't want to fight you again." Remus said as he watched Peter being raised higher. "Just put him down, and we can all walk away. See, I'm not going to fight you. My wand is on the ground." Remus said as he gently laid his wand on the bathroom floor in front of him. Sirius and James looked nervously at this sight.

"Wrong choice, Half-blood. Get 'em!" Lucius said sinisterly. Before James, and Sirius could even retrieve their wands, Domante, Regulus, and Aldoranz shouted "levicorpus" and Remus, James, and Sirius were lifted off the ground, head first over the toilets. Their wands fell from their wands and hit the tile.

"Come on, Malfoy. This is so immature. Just put us down." Remus snapped as the four squirmed.

"Okay, if you wish. Lower them, lads." Lucius said. The four were lowered head first into the toilet bowls as they held their breath. They held them there, heads under water, for at least 20 seconds before the marauders started squirming, and kept them their.

 _I don't know how much longer I can hold my breath._ Remus thought.

"Don't you think it's been long enough, Lucius?" Regulus, who was holding Sirius underwater asked.

"Leave them a bit longer, let them suffer." Lucius grinned. Five more seconds past and the marauders really started to struggle, obviously drowning.

 _Help, Help!_ Remus screamed in his head.

"Lucius-" Regulus yelled.

"Shut up, Black. They deserve this. The mudblood, halfblood, and sympathizers all deserve this!" Lucius screamed.

Regulus looked to his brothers body and saw it kicking and struggling.

"I can't" Regulus said.

"You must." Lucius said. Regulus whimpered and looked to his brother, who was slowing his movements.

Regulus suddenly dropped his wand and less than a second later, Professor Malfoy entered the bathroom, looked at the scene and smiled, he hesitated for a second until he shouted "Expeliarmus!" and Lucius, Domante, and Aldoranz's wands flew from their hands. The four marauders were released, and caught themselves on the bowls and gasped for air, Sirius hitting the ground a second before the others.

"You bastards were going to kill us!" James screamed between breaths.

"I can't believe how psychopathic you are, Malfoy!" Remus yelled.

"Shut up, Lupin. We wouldn't be almost dead if you would have just fought these twats." Sirius said.

"It's my fault that they are crazy now?" Remus said.

"I -" Peter squeaked.

"Silence, all of you." Professor Lupin shouted. "Now, what happened?" he asked.

"Uncle, I" Lucius said.

"Professor to you." Professor Malfoy snipped.

Lucius's pale face turned red and looked to the ground. "I apologize, Professor."

"Granted. Mr. Lupin, tell your tale of what happened." Professor Malfoy said and turned to Remus who was picking up his wand from the ground.

"Sir, we walked in the bathroom and found Lucius holding Peter over the toilet. They started bantering about blood order and threatened to duel us." Remus explained.

"And did you accept?" Professor Malfoy asked excitedly.

Remus narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"No sir, I didn't." Remus said.

"And why not?" Professor Malfoy asked disappointed.

"Because, I felt it immature to duel, and it is against school rules to use magic outside of the classroom." Remus expanded.

"Huh. Then what happened?" Professor Malfoy asked with an icy expression.

"Then, Lucius, Domante, Regulus, and Aldoranz proceeded to use the "levicorpus" charm to lift Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and myself above the toilets and submerged our heads beneath the water. Then they kept us beneath the water for well over 30 seconds until you came in." Remus explained, trying to remain calm.

"I see. 30 seconds is a long time. Is this true, Lucius?" Professor Malfoy asked.

"No, Professor. I reckon they weren't under the water for more than five." Lucius said sweetly.

"You little piece of -" Sirius screamed before Professor Malfoy interrupted.

"Silence! Now, boys" Professor Malfoy said slowly as he turned to the marauders. "I understand it must have been scary underwater, and I could understand how you would lose track of time. But it sounds to me that this is nothing more than some school boy fun, I believe it's called a swirly." Professor Malfoy said.

"But they used magic outside the classroom!" Peter squeaked.

"Yes, I suppose they did. 5 points from Slytherin." Professor Malfoy said.

"Please tell me that's each!" Sirius yelled.

"No, just five." Professor Malfoy said plainly. "Now, you should all finish breakfast before going to class." He said as he walked to the door, but he turned around in the doorway. "Perhaps this is a lesson to use what we practice in my class. It's really a pity. Especially from you, Mr. Lupin. So much wasted potential when you're too passive like that. You do have a gift for the dark arts, you shouldn't be afraid to use them." He said eerily and left. Remus shuddered at this and sat in silence.

"We won't forget how you almost killed us." James said sharply as he turned to the Slytherin boys.

"And we won't forget how we failed." Lucius said while piercing James' soul with his icy blue eyes and the Slytherin boys left the bathroom, and the marauders in shock.


	10. Fustrations

Chapter 10

Wednesday, 23/10/1972

"And that is how to properly squeeze a raven's eye." Professor Slughorn said with a smile after demonstrating the gruesome act to the second year students. The students had mixed reactions after watching this. Peter, Remus, and some others were disgusted and barely held back vomit, Lily, and some others were impartial, while James, Sirius, Severus, and Lucius were thoroughly entertained.

The school bell rang and the students hastily gathered their belongings. Remus, eager to get out of the potions classroom as the first to reach the door when Slughorn called to him.

"Remus Lupin, please come see me before you move on with your day." Slughorn said with a smile. Remus hid his sigh and eye roll and walked back to the teacher who was at his desk. James, Peter, and Sirius sat at a desk, waiting.

"Yes, Professor?" Remus asked, trying to look happy that he was talking to the teacher he hated so much.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Lupin. I have some concerns about your progress in my class." Professor Slughorn said with his chubby belly resting on his desk.

"I have to say that is a surprise to me, sir. I have risen my grade from a 79.3% to a 84.97% in just the last 10 days. What is your concern?" Remus asked, trying not to grit his teeth.

"That's good, but it still seems that you aren't comprehending the material at the pace of your classmates." Slughorn said.

"I know I am not in the bottom half of the Potion's class rank, in fact I am number 11/40." Remus said annoyed.

"Enough boosting your ego, Remus. I looked at your other class marks and it is obvious you struggle in Potions. You should be in the top three, yet you remain in the average range. What you make up for in booksmarts, you lack practical abilities." Slughorn said.

Remus's blood started to boil, but his voice remained steady. "What do you suggest I do, Professor?"

"I am requiring that you come to private study sessions with me at 4pm every Monday until I feel you are reaching your full potential." Slughorn said.

"Is this a detention, sir?" Remus asked shocked.

"No, just the generosity of a teacher." Slughorn said simply. "Now, go ahead." He said as he shooed him away.

Remus joined James, Sirius, and Peter and they walked to lunch.

"Can you believe him?" Remus fumed.

The other boys shrugged and took their seat at lunch. James opened a Daily Prophet.

"Would you look at this…" James said. The other boys crowded around him and looked at the paper. Lily, who was sitting next to Remus looked up.

"You can read, Potter?" She asked James with sass.

"Yes, Evans, I love reading." James lied. Lily's emerald eyes sparkled a bit and she smiled.

"You haven't even opened your textbooks yet." Sirius laughed. James cheeks went red and Peter and Remus giggled.

"Shut up, Black!" James said as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Go on, what's so interesting in the paper?" Lily asked.

"Another muggle was found dead in Hogsmeade." James said.

"Who was it?" Remus asked intrigued.

"It says here that Philip Grauder, a recent widower, was found hanging from the ceiling in his apartment in Hogsmeade, suicide, apparently."

"Grauder, that was Professor Grauder's husband!" exclaimed Remus.

"Poor bloke, he must have not been able to live with himself after finding out about his wife." Lily said. Remus's eyes continued reading the article.

"Hold on a minute, it says that the apartment was in rough condition, that there was a struggle. Plus they didn't find a note." Remus said suspiciously.

"The man could have had a break down and trashed the place. Also, who would he have a note to write to?" James asked.

"I suppose, but something doesn't seem right." said Remus.

Thursday, 26/10/1972

"Alright, class, today we will be transforming a silk handkerchief into a white dove." Professor McGonagall said as she began her lesson.

After the first two months of class, Professor McGonagall split the Marauders up throughout the classroom so they were in opposite corners. Remus wasn't feeling well at all and he shivered and folded up his arms. He closed his eyes and felt a paper ball hit the back of his straight brown hair. He looked down to see a crumpled up note and picked it up.

 _Remus,_

 _You feeling alright? You look pale, and awful today._

 _-James._

Remus looked to Professor who was writing on the board. Remus scribbled a note on loose parchment that read:

 _James,_

 _I'm fine, thanks.  
-Remus_

And he levitated it back to James and closed his eyes again. Remus felt another paper ball hit his ear and unfolded it, annoyed.

 _Mr. Lupin,_

 _We know you're not fine._

 _-a very concerned Mr. Black._

Remus once again looked to make sure Professor wasn't looking and sent a note back.

 _Mr. Black,_

 _Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. Pay attention to the lesson._

 _-Mr. Lupin_

Remus chewed on his quill and took some notes but was hit again by three notes at once. Remus opened them one at a time.

 _YOU'RE_

 _NOT_

 _FINE!_

Remus huffed and wrote a note furiously and magically made three copies.

 _To three annoying marauders,_

 _Fine, you win, I'm not fine. It's the day before the you-know-what and I always feel shitty and my senses go on overload. By the way, James, I know you're trying to impress Lily, but if you put one more drop of that awful cologne on, I may kill you. And Sirius, do you have to tap your quill on the desk, just stay still. And Peter, I can hear you humming "Come Together" and it's driving me mental! At least stay in tune. Now, stop paying so much attention to me and start paying attention to McGonagall._

 _-Remus_

Remus viciously sent the notes flying across the room and smirked when each note hit each marauder hard in the head. He looked up at McGonagall's lesson and wrote notes.

Friday, 27/10/1972

Remus's head was pounding as he listened to Professor Sayre's lesson on the Big Bang. He found her American accent more shrilly today compared to warm like usual. Each hard r made him cringe and every time he heard her pronounce "process", his blood boiled. He turned his attention to the raging storm outside. He jumped out of his skin when the bell rang.

"Oh, and class, due to the weather, the full moon observation is cancelled for tonight. It's not like we could see anything past these clouds. Enjoy your night off." she called after the students, eager to leave."

"That's good, huh Remus?" Peter asked as the marauders cautiously circled around Remus.

"What?" Remus snipped.

"That you don't have to make up an excuse tonight." James said.

"I guess." Remus said annoyed.

"So how is this going to work, exactly?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean, Black?" Remus muttered.

"When do we take you down to the shack?" He asked plainly.

"Oh no. I will go down there on my own. You three are going to stay in the Gryffindor common room. You will not be anywhere near the shack." Remus said bitterly.

"But we want to help." James said.

"You can help me by staying somewhere safe, far away from the shack." Remus said annoyed.

"But -" Sirius said.

"No Buts! I have been doing this for the last 12 years and I don't need your help now!" Remus screamed. Remus suddenly felt faint and stumbled backward, James caught him.

"You alright?" James asked.

"Damn it, I'm not going to make it through DADA. I should go to the hospital." Remus said as he shook his head.

"Only you would ever say "damn it" for missing a class, nerd." Sirius teased.

"Whatever, I will be in the private room of the hospital tomorrow morning." Remus said. "Bye."

"See ya, Remus." Peter said.

Remus was almost to the Hospital when he turned the corner to find Lucius Malfoy and his three friends in the hall.

 _Shit._

"Well, well. Remus Lupin all alone again. Long time no see." Lucius sneered. The four boys formed a line, blocking the hallway.

"Hello, fellows, I really must be going." Remus said and tried to pass Domante but he pushed him back and Remus fell.

"You're not going anywhere, Half Blood." Lucius said.

"Oh, come on, enough of that crazy blood order business." Remus said annoyed.

"No, it's what you deserve. It's your mom that's the muggle, right?" Lucius asked. Remus did not reply.

"Yes, yes. I saw her tattered clothed fine ass on the train platform." Lucius said with a chuckle.

"Enough of that." Remus said while gritting his teeth.

"Make me." Lucius said and watched Remus.

"You know I won't fight you." Remus replied while his blood boiled.

"Then you'll just have to listen. Ooh, boys, you saw Lupin's mum, right?" Lucius asked sinistrally.

"Oh yeah." Aldoranz said.

"She was fit." Regulus said.

Remus's eye twitched and he clenched his jaw, and he held his wand in his pocket. His vision began to blur.

"Yes, oh all the things I would make that muggle whore do to me under the imperius…"

The next thing Remus knew, he was standing in the middle of the four boys who were all writhing on the ground. They all held bloody and broken noses. He looked down at his fist that held his wand tightly that his knuckles were white.

Regulus gave a small moan.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" Remus said and he approached Regulus.

"Stay away!" Regulus screamed.

"What is going on here!?" Remus heard an angry woman's voice from behind him.

Remus whipped around and saw Professor McGonagall standing in shock.

"Professor, I, I don't know what happened. One second Malfoy was insulting my mother and the next, I found them like this. I blacked out. I don't remember doing this to them. I am so sorry." Remus panicked.

"Mr. Lupin, come to my office at once. The rest of you may go see Madame Pomphrey, she'll fix your noses." McGonagall said calmly.

"So you blacked out?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, professor. I am so scared. I mean, I lose control and black out every full moon, but never during the day. What does this mean?" Remus asked as he paced her small office.

"Has you noticed anything else different about your behavior recently?" McGonagall questioned.

"Well, I suppose I have been more impatient and bitter with my friends." Remus admitted and stopped pacing.

"I have a theory. I noticed you grew quite a bit over the summer, and your voice has deepened." McGonagall said.

"What does puberty have to do with this?" Remus asked.

"Well, I believe the extra hormones raging through your body, especially testosterone, is enhancing and magnifying the rage and power of the werewolf inside of you." McGonagall explained.

"You think he's taking control of me?" Remus asked horrified.

"I think he is trying to. I think it will become more and more difficult to control your emotions and actions as you grow up." McGonagall said.

"What do I do?" Remus questioned softly.

"You will just need to learn to control it." McGonagall said.

"But how?" Remus whined.

"I am afraid I do not have that answer for you. You will need to find that yourself." Professor McGonagall said. Remus sniffled. "Now, you should get some rest and prepare for tonight." McGonagall added as she opened the door.

"Professor, please don't mention this to my parents." Remus pleaded as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but your business is their business." McGonagall said, Remus looked down and sighed. "But I suppose I could let it slip my memory this once."

"Thank you." Remus said in a small voice. He left and walked to the shrieking shack and fell on the bed and fell asleep.

 _Author's note:_

 _Hello, it's me again. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Just so everyone knows, I have decided to start posting one chapter a week on Sunday nights._

 _-Christylee7663_


End file.
